Relatos de Rosa y Vainilla
by Kaya Petrova
Summary: Tres viñetas Nalu sin orden cronológico.
1. Uno

**N/A: ¡Hola a todos!, este fic contendrá diferentes viñetas dentro del universo de Fairy Tail, pueden tener relación una con otra o simplemente no.**

 **Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail y sus personajes son propiedad de Hiro Mashima, todo lo hago por simple diversión y sin fines de lucro.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Relatos de Rosa y Vainilla**

* * *

 **Uno: ¿Compañera?**

* * *

 _Summary: Natsu está celoso de Happy y su nueva relación con Charle, reclamándole el abandono a su compañero y mejor amigo. Pero el Dragon Slayer no parece comprender que todos en su momento necesitan una compañera, incluso él._

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Una nube de soledad llenaba de sombra el rincón donde Natsu maldecía en secreto. Su casa era fastidiosamente silenciosa a causa de una sola razón, Happy se la pasaba de arriba abajo con Charle. El _Dragon Slayer_ de fuego comprendía el entusiasmo de su amigo, de paso las razones por las cuales no quería separarse de la exceed blanca, pero eso no impedía que se sintiera solo. Una parte de su pasado juntos había desaparecido, las tardes de aventuras y risas, el ir de pesca a aquel río de costumbre, molestar a Lucy en su casa, etc.

Estaba furioso, ya eran las diez de la noche y el gato azul no aparecía por ningún lado. Decidió acostarse e intentar dormir, pero fue imposible. Se mantuvo frente al techo pensando en su situación hasta que la puerta hizo un reconocido ruido que lo hizo levantarse de golpe.

―¡Estoy en casa! ―Happy entró volando con una sonrisa gatuna de oreja a oreja como si hubiera encontrado el pescado más grande del mundo, Natsu se mantuvo en su posición, serio y sin ganas de saber por qué sonreía tanto. Por defecto, el exceed pudo notar con facilidad que su amigo no estaba siendo el mismo de siempre, algo en él le estaba inquietando. ―¿Natsu?, ¿por qué tienes esa cara?

―Por nada. ―esquivó tal interrogativa moviendo su cabeza hacia el lado contrario. No quería ni siquiera hablar del tema. Muy en el fondo entendía lo egoísta que estaba siendo al sentirse celoso de Charle y eso le avergonzaba.

Pero Happy no pretendía quedarse tan solo con eso. Voló para encontrarse con la mirada esmeralda de su amigo y notó que sus ojos brillaban más de costumbre. ―Natsu. ¿Hay algo que te molesta?

El mago de fuego se volteó sorprendido. ―¡Claro que no! ―seguía negando su posición a pesar de lo obvia que era su cara.

―Estás molesto porque últimamente me la paso donde Charle, ¿no es así?

Le había dado en el blanco, la manera en que Natsu abrió la boca descomunalmente lo terminó comprobando. ―¿Co-cómo lo sabes? ―inocente terminó confesando.

―Charle me lo comentó hoy, dijo que estaba pasando demasiado tiempo con ella y de seguro tú estabas triste. ―declaró algo apenado. Natsu se mantuvo en silencio.

Happy podía entender en totalidad el enfado de su amigo, sin embargo, al mismo tiempo estaba preocupado por él. La batalla con Zeref había concluido y cada miembro del gremio estaba emprendiendo un camino nuevo, algunos se casaron como Gray y Juvia, Erza consiguió que Jellal dejara de ser un prófugo para también convertirse en su esposa, sin mencionar el amor que había entre Gajeel y Levy. Temía por la soledad de Natsu, no quería que él se quedara atrás.

―Oye Natsu.

El chico de cabello rosa lo miró con atención.

―¿No crees que ya es tiempo de que te busques una compañera?

―¿Compañera?

Aquel término retumbó una y otra vez en la dura cabeza del muchacho, pensando en qué significado tenía realmente. Era verdad, todos a su alrededor se encontraban con quien compartir sus vidas, desde el exhibicionista de hielo hasta su mejor amigo Happy. Sus preocupaciones principales habían concluido tras sellar a Zeref bajo un conjuro donde por consecuencia Mavis quedó junto a él como probablemente ambos deseaban. Incluso de esa manera, podrían haber tenido un final feliz. ¿Qué pasaba con él? ¿Cuándo tendría realmente un final feliz?

Deambuló por su casa hasta frenar frente al cuadro de recuerdos. Admiró el traje de Maid de Lucy sin evitar esbozar una gran sonrisa, quizá, había encontrado su respuesta.

 **…**

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado. La verdad es que hace tiempo quería hacer un fanfic de este tipo y bueno, me atreví. Quiero aclarar que las viñetas pueden ser descritas por diferentes puntos de vista y que aún no defino cuántas serán en total ni con qué frecuencia actualizaré XD**

 **Saludos,**

 **Kaya.**


	2. Dos

**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail y sus personajes son propiedad de Hiro Mashima, todo lo hago por simple diversión y sin fines de lucro.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Relatos de Rosa y Vainilla**

* * *

 **Dos: Comparte tu vida conmigo**

* * *

 _Summary:_ _―_ _Comparte tu vida conmigo._ _―de golpe, sencillo y con una gran sonrisa. Natsu acababa de hacer la proposición más difícil pero al mismo tiempo sencilla de su vida a la maga estelar. ¿Cuál será su respuesta?_

* * *

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Había sido una ardua tarde de entrenamiento. Natsu, Happy y Lucy se preparaban luego de largos días de vacaciones, habían tenido una guerra y el cansancio les impidió seguir haciendo trabajos, tenían que ponerse al día y para ello, volverse más fuertes. Cada uno había avanzado poco a poco desde la primera vez que se vieron; Natsu descubrió que era uno de los demonios más poderosos y Lucy había desarrollado al completo su magia estelar, volviéndose más fuerte y ágil. Siempre fue un complejo para la rubia no estar al nivel de Erza, Gray o el resto de sus camaradas, acabando tras sus espaldas para ser protegida como la típica princesa de cuentos, lo detestaba. Se juró a si misma aquella noche en que el _Dragon Slayer_ de fuego se fue por un tiempo junto a Happy que cuando él regresara, ella sería mucho más fuerte. Actualmente estaba satisfecha con los resultados. Los tres contentos integrantes del gremio más fuerte celebraron su progreso a orillas de un río pescando. Lucy junto al felino azul prepararon la fogata en tanto el mago de fuego era el pescador. Tardaron al menos media hora en poder comer ya que Natsu se tragó el fuego al menos tres veces. Estaba con la cabeza en las nubes luego de la inesperada sugerencia de su mejor amigo. _«_ _¿Una compañera?_ _»_ Demasiado tabú para él. Estaba años luz de entender el verdadero significado, si bien sintió cosas raras por otras chicas durante su asexual vida, todo entraba en lo insignificante. Pero iba más allá de eso.

Frente al río se planteó un par de preguntas; ¿Con quién le gustaba pasar el mayor tiempo?, ¿a quién deseaba tener por siempre?, ¿qué chica estaba a su lado frecuentemente?, ¿a quién adoraba fastidiar hasta que su cara explotara?

Carcajeó en su mente, la respuesta era más que sencilla. Meterse a la casa de la maga estelar y admirar su rostro desfigurado era placentero, adoraba estar a su lado y hacerle bromas. Sin dejar de lado cuando presenció la muerte de la Lucy del futuro su corazón se partió en mil pedazos.

¿Podría ser acaso…?

Un carraspeo aclaró su garganta, no era fácil soltar una proposición así como así. La mujer había disfrutado unos cuantos pescados y se recostaba sobre el pasto para reposar. En ese preciso instante Happy se ofreció para ir por más leña dejándolos solos.

Lucy notó que había gato encerrado, Natsu la miraba sin pestañear desde un rato atrás, estaba media perturbada. Hicieron contacto visual unos segundos hasta que el chico de pelo rosa prácticamente se trasladó a una velocidad sorprendente quedando frente a ella. La rubia contuvo la respiración, aguantando lo que iba a decir. Jamás había visto al mago de fuego tan concentrado.

―Oye _Luce_.

Heartfilia alzó el rostro, expectante.

―Sé mi compañera.

―¿Huh?

El _Dragon Slayer_ se aproximó tanto que el oxígeno se hacía escaso. ―¡Comparte tu vida conmigo! ―exclamó de golpe, sencillo y con una gran sonrisa pensando que su idea no había sido clara. Acababa de hacer la proposición más difícil pero al mismo tiempo sencilla de su vida a la maga estelar. Mantuvo una sonrisa infantil esperando la respuesta con sus ojos entrecerrados. Lucy cubrió su rostro entero, parecía una langosta. La sacaba de sí la manera simple en la cual el manifestaba su petición. Tenía más o menos otra expectativa de cómo sería, tanta novela leída la había pensar en una cena romántica acompañada de un anillo de diamantes o algún tipo de juego donde la pregunta sería más delicada. Tonterías, Natsu jamás haría algo como eso.

Pero lo que importaba era que le había nacido. Eso quería decir que sus sentimientos iban más allá de una amistad, más claro aún, eso quería decir que era mutuo. Su pecho sintió un alivio incontrolable. Lo único que debía importar era el acto sincero, el gran esfuerzo que estaba haciendo Natsu al pedir tal cosa.

Sonrió de oreja a oreja y conteniendo las lágrimas, asintió. ―¡Seamos compañeros!

La felicidad se hacía más visible en el rostro de Natsu. Rosaron sus narices riendo con complicidad en tanto Happy los espiada desde un tronco con cara picarona.

 **...**

* * *

 **¡Saludos a todos y gracias por sus reviews!**

 **Un abrazo,**

 **Kaya.**


	3. Tres

**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail y sus personajes son propiedad de Hiro Mashima, todo lo hago por simple diversión y sin fines de lucro.

 **Advertencia:** Las viñetas _**pueden contener spoiler**_ de los actuales capítulos del manga, lea bajo su responsabilidad. Pueden tener o no _relación_ una con las otras.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Relatos de Rosa y Vainilla**

* * *

 **Tres: Lágrimas de un padre**

* * *

 _Summary: El gremio de Fairy tail esperaba ansioso el nacimiento de un nuevo integrante. El vientre de Lucy ardía y la mano de Natsu cambiaba en múltiples colores. Estaban apunto de vivir un momento emotivo que cambiaría la vida de ambos magos._

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Los pasillos del actual gremio ardían de calor. Natsu avanzaba de uno a otro sujetándose la cabeza en tanto esparcía fuego por todas partes. Tras de él, Gray y Juvia se encargaban de apagar las llamas y evitar que Fairy Tail se volviera cenizas. ¿La causa?, dentro de un pequeño cuarto Lucy estaba a segundos de dar a luz, junto a ella permanecía Wendy, Mirajane y Porlyusica, esta última era la responsable de que el parto fuera exitoso.

Media hora después, ella estaba lista. La _Dragon Slayer_ de coletas azules salió en búsqueda de Natsu, ya era momento de que entrara. El resto del gremio esperaba fuera, entusiasmado. Happy nunca había comido tanto pescado en su vida, los nervios lo ponían ansioso. Erza apoyaba la oreja en el muro, quería saber qué se sentía tener un bebé, no era una idea lejana luego de que junto a Jellal se habían establecido.

Natsu se acercó a la rubia que sudaba como si estuviera dentro de una caldera. ― _Luce_ …―la contempló con pena al verla sufrir. No conocía nada sobre partos ni menos cómo actuar.

―Na-Natsu…―soltó entre jadeos, el dolor era suficiente para pronunciar unas cuantas palabras. Él espero atento hasta recibir un gesto que le indicaba que debía acercarse.

Caminó unos pasos más para quedar al costado de la cama. Sin haberlo imprevisto Heartfilia lo jaló de su bufanda con rabia. ―¡Me duele idiota!, ¡haz algo! ―gritó desesperada. Wendy secó su sudor con un poco de agua, se había asustado.

―Tranquilo, es normal en este tipo de procesos. ―le explicó Porlyusica al futuro papá.

Pero él no reaccionaba. Veía a su adorada _Luce_ retorcerse sobre el catre pidiendo ayuda. Quiso tomarla en sus brazos e huir con ella, pero sabía que era una idea estúpida. Wendy colocó una banda fría sobre la frente de Lucy para bajar un poco su temperatura. Tragó en seco y tomó su mano para que a segundos ella se la triturara, no tenía idea de dónde había sacado tanta fuerza, de seguro el bebé que esperaba en el vientre le había desarrollado poderes nuevos.

―Empuja. ―le ordenó la anciana.

Los gritos de la rubia se oyeron por todo el lugar, su vientre ardía de una forma impresionante. Toda su ropa permanecía mojada a causa del sudor y la mano de Natsu estaba púrpura. Este solo observaba en silencio, mordiéndose el labio inferior sin saber qué decir, ni siquiera la pelea más extrema de su vida había sido más difícil que esto. Pasaban los minutos y se volvía todo más intenso. « _Resiste, Luce._ » suplicó el mago de fuego apretando los dientes, quería que todo acabara de una buena vez. La manera en cómo apreciaba lo ocurrido lo tenía pasmado, quería desmayarse del horror. Jamás se había imaginado que los bebés salían por _ahí_. El ver un montón de sangre era demasiado.

Un vocifero final era la señal de que todo estaba por terminar, el llanto de un bebe terminó por calmar aquel tajante ambiente que marcaba el cuarto. Wendy pasó el pañuelo húmedo por todo el rostro de Heartfilia mientras Porlyusica limpiaba al retoño y cortaba el cordón umbilical.

Era imposible para Natsu despegar sus puntiagudos ojos de esa pequeña criatura que lloraba con ganas. La anciana se lo entregó a su madre para que lo viera, en ese mismo instante Lucy se puso a llorar. ―Ven. ―le pidió al de cabello rosado para que conociera a su hijo. Este accedió muy nervioso, no podía entender que aquel pequeño niño era suyo, estaba conmovido. Admiró sus pequeñas manos casi diminutas, unos profundos ojos verdes y lo poco de cabello que tenía, aparentemente rubio. ―Es un niño. ―sonrió Wendy con las mejillas rojas.

―Niño…―Dragneel acarició con cuidado la frente de la criatura, lo contemplaba como si fuera un tesoro. Sus ojos brillaban como nunca.

―Se llamará Igneel.

Lucy estaba decidida, parecía como si hubiera pensado el nombre tiempo atrás. Por su parte, Natsu asimilaba todo lo ocurrido. Fue imposible no recordar el rostro de su padre, los momentos juntos y todo lo que le enseñó. Comenzó a llorar, se sentía un idiota, pero las lágrimas caían como si hubieran cobrado vida. Anhelaba que su padre hubiera estado ahí para conocer a su primer nieto, sobre todo por el gran nombre que tenía.

―¡Soy papá! ―gritó por todo Fairy Tail pavoneando su nueva condición.

Sentía como si aquel fuerte dragón de fuego hubiera reencarnado en su hijo, así, Igneel había llegado a su vida para traer felicidad a una nueva familia que se formaba dentro del gremio, los Dragneel Heartfilia.

 **…**

* * *

 **¡Hola!, agradezco por sus lindos comentarios :3 los capítulos son cortitos ya que son viñetas y no deben superar las 1000 palabras, de hecho deberían ser más cortas pero ya ven que tanta idea no me alcanza en 500 palabras XD**

 **Un abrazote gigante,**

 **Kaya.**


End file.
